towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Heroes of the medal of Mata Nui II "The Fleet of the Pit"
Prolog: center|350px D'ie beiden Dunklen Jäger stand auf dem Wachturm des Hafens und starrten auf das endlose Meer. Etwas am Horizont hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Von weitem sah es aus als ob zwei Takea Haie einen größeren Wasserrahi antackierten. Doch desto näher die Flossen kamen desto größer wurden sie. Die beiden Dunklen Jäger wurden unsicher. Irgend etwas näherte sich ihnen, etwas das sehr groß sein musste. Die drei Objekte näherten sich weiter dem großen Aussenhafen von Daxia. Die beide Haiflossen schien jetzt vor dem größeren Gebilde zu schwimmen. Einer der Dunklen Jäger erschrak als ihm ein Detail auffiel. Die Objekte bewegten sich in Formation, große Wasserrahi verhielten sich anders. Die Alarmsirenen ertönten über das ganze Hafengelände. Als es auf dem großen Anleger von Dunklen Jägern und Söldnertoa wimmelte waren die Objekte aufenmal wieder abgetaucht. Es war nicht zu erahnen wann sie wieder auftauchen würden. '''E'rst einem Söldnertoa des Wassers viel etwas merkwürdiges auf, das Wasser wurde in den Hafen gedrückt. Dem Toa schoß es sofort durch den Kopf, nur sehrgroße Objekte unter der Wasseroberfläche schoben Wasser so vor sich her. Den Dunklen Jägern fiel es kaum auf das sich die Toasöldner verabschiedet hatten und rasch vom Hafengelände verschwunden waren. Aus dem aufbrausendem Wasser wurde starke Wellen die bereits über den Anleger auf das Hafengelände schwappten. Die Dunklen Jäger sprangen erschreckt nach hinten als 2 Km vor der Hafeneinfahrt die zwei Haiflossen wie aus dem Wasser schnitten. Es waren riesige stählender Haiflossen und unter ihnen zeichnete sich der Umriß eines großen Wasserfahrzeugs ab. Unter tossendem und aufschäumendem Wassers brachen zwei Uboote aus dem Wasser von der größe einer mittleren Insel. Das Wasser wurde von den massigen Stahlkonstruktionen buchstäblich wegeschoben. 'D'ie Dunklen Jäger packte kaltes Endsetzen, die beiden mechanischen Inseln rasten ungebremst auf das Pier zu, sie hatten wohl die Motoren gestopt aber nicht durch gegenschub abgebremst. Die bedrolichen Schatten der beiden Uboote bedeckte die fliehenden Dunklen Jäger. Mit gewaltigem Getöse krachten die Schiffe auf das Pier. Beton brach und flog durch die Gegend, der Boden des Hafengeländes riss auch und wurde von den Stahlkörpern aufgeschoben. Zeitgleich ging ein Hagel von Raketen auf das Übrige Hafengelände nieder. Von der Masse der stählernden Riesen wurden die flüchtigen Jäger direkt in das Feuer und die Explosionen des Rakenhagels getrieben. Mehr als 800 Meter schoben sich die Kollose in das Hafengelände. Sie hinterließen eine breite Rinne hinter sich die sich wie ein Kanal ins Gelände schnitt. Nach dem die beiden Kollose aus Stahl gestoppt und der Raketenhagel aufgehört hatte kehrte einen Momentlang ruhe ein. 'E'in gleichmäßiges Glugern und Rauschen mischte sich unter das Zischen der Flammen. Die Dunklen Jäger nutzen die Situation um die unzähligen Brände zulöschen oder zufliehen. Jene die Flohen hatten die bessere Endscheidung getroffen. Aus den zwei großen Schiffen schoß ein Wasserstrahl der mit seinem Druck alles fort riß. Dunkle Jäger, lose Trümmer und Container, nichts hielt den Wassermassen stand. Nach dem sich der Wasserschwall aufgelöst hatte ertönte ein bedrohendes ächzen und knattern. Die gewaltigen Luken öffnetten sich und aus dem daraus aufsteigendem Tarnebel zeichneten sich bedrohliche Silutten ab. Ein finsteres Bellen untermalte die grausame Scenerie. Kapitel 1: '''"The Invasion" D'er Bezierksleiter der Dunklen Jäger stand unter enormen Druck. Neue Streitkräfte waren noch nicht eingetroffen und der Feind nahm Meter um Meter mehr Gebiete der Besatzungszone ein. Die Verteidigung der Dunklen Jäger hielt dem Vormarsch der Angreifer die zum Großteil aus Hydraxonn Robotern bestand immer nur kurze Zeit durch. Der enorme Druck der Ordensstreitkräfte zwang die Dunklen Jäger zu stänidigen Stellungswechseln, während diesen dann die feindlich Vorstöße erbarmungslos ihre Schneise der Vernichtung vorantrieb. Aber das war es nicht alleine. Unzählige Spinax Rudel machten die Ruinen unsicher und erschwärten das Halten oder Errichten neuer Stellungen enorm. Der Bezierksleiter wusste das sein letztes Stündlein immer näher rückte. Wenn der Hafen fiel, würde bald die gesammte Besatzungszone in feindlicher Hand fallen. Etwas das der Schattige nicht dulden würde. Versagen würde er mit dem Tod bestrafen. '''I'n kleinen Vormationen schwärmten immer mehr Hydraxonn Roboter aus. Der größte Teil der Hafenanlage war bereits in die Hände der Ordensstreitkräfte gefallen. Immer wieder durchschitt das Pfeifen von Projektilen oder kleiner Explosionen den Tag. Botar und der Verband den er anführte rückten auf das Verwaltungsgebäude des Hafens zu. Auf ihrem Weg mehten sie jeden Dunklen Jäger um der ihren Weg kreutzte. Botar zeigte ihnen keine Gnade, genauso wie die Jäger es bei ihrem Angriff auch nicht taten. Durch seine Okulare sah der Titan an Hand der Wärmebilder wo im Gebäude sich Dunkle Jäger befanden. Er gab rasche Befehle und wandte sich wieder dem Gebäude zu. Seine Unterarmwaffe hob sich und endlud sechs Raketen welche auf die Fenster des Verwaltungstracks zu rasten. Tiefrote Flammen traten aus den bereits gesprungenen Fenstern. Die Türen im Erdgeschoss wurden aufgerissen und etliche Dunkle Jäger rannten hustend ins Freihe. Dort wurden sie von einem Kugelhagel der Hydraxonn begrüßt. Ihre Körper wurden wie leblose Puppen herum gerissen bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlugen. 'B'otar hob die Hand und die Maxilos Roboter lösten die Spinax von den Leinen. Die Energiehunde rannten auf die offenen Türen zu und verschwanden im Gebäude. Schüsse, Schreie und Gebell vermischte sich zu einem unheimlichen Gemisch. Genau wie es der Titan geplant hatte, trieben die Energiehunde die Dunklen Jäger in den Kugelhagel der Ordensroboter. Die Hydraxonn stürmten jetzt das Gebäude, allen Voran Botar selbst. Einige Dunkle Jäger versuchten durch Aktenschränke den Flur zu blockieren, doch die Paladium Splitter der Unterarmwaffen zersiebten sie. Eine Rakete traf einen Dunklen Jäger der als brennendes Kneul durch eine Tür am End des Flures krachte. Ein anderer Jäger versuchte aus einer Seitentür herraus eine vergiftete Klinge in die Seite des Titanen zu rammen. Doch dieser war schneller. Botar packte den Jäger am Hals und schlug ihn durch die gegenüberliegende Wand, dann löste er eine Rakete aus der Unterarmwaffe. 'N'ach dem das Gebäude von allen Dunklen Jägern gereignigt wurde trat der Titan und sein Einsatzteam wieder aus dem Gebäude. Auf allen Gebäuden des Hafengeländes, die noch intakt oder nicht Einsturtz gefährdet waren wurden die Banner der Grube gehisst. Der Hafen von Daxia oder besser das was von diesem noch übrig geblieben war, war in den Händen seiner Roboter. Jetzt konnte die zweite Phase beginnen. Die eigendlichen Truppen konnten an Land übergesetzt werden. Die beiden Steel Takeas legten den Rückwertsgang ein und glitten langsam aus der Rinne die sie in den Hafen getrieben hatten. Aus den Tiefen des Meeres erhob sich eine noch größere stählernde Konstruktion. Der Pit Wale, ein gewaltiges Uboot trat unter das aufgehende Mondlich. Kapitel 2: '''"The war Machine" I'n vierer Reihen maschierten die Hydraxonn der Feldinfanterie aus dem Pit Wale. Dicht gefolgt von den Pit Walkern. Die Pit Walker waren laufende Geschütze von der größe einen dreistöckigen Hauses. Axonn, Brutaka und Botar waren stolz über ihre Machwerke des Krieges. Die Pit Walker waren für den härtesten und brutalsten Kriegsfall konstruiert worden. Einige der großen mobilen Geschütze nahmen die Position eines Wachturms ein. Während andere sich in die Einsatzverbände einreihten. Die drei Titane hatten ihr Vorgehen schon auf der Reise nach Daxia größtenteils geplant. Doch erst jetzt hier auf dem Festland würden die Feinheiten der Strategie festgelegt. Die Informatiker waren im dauereinsatz die Verschlüsselten Nachrichten aufzufangen, zu endschlüsseln und auszuwerten. Diese Arbeit war genauso, wenn nicht so gar wichtiger als der eigendliche Kampf. Denn Botar, Axonn und Brutaka wollten den Gesamtschaden auf Daxia auf ein minimum eingrenzen. '''I'n der zwischen Zeit begannen die Hxdraxonn der Feldinfanterie damit das Hafengelände zu einem provesorischen Lager auszubauen. Trümmer wurden beseitig, einsturtzgefährdete Gebäude gesprengt und die Zeltstadt errichtet. Alles verlief wie es die Herren der Grube es geplant hatten. Es kehrte vorläufig Ruhe ein auf dem vom Krieg heimgesuchten Daxia. Aus der Start und Landeluke des Pit Wales flogen die Verrocopter in den Nachthimmel. Sie würden erst am Morgen wieder zurück fliegen und hoffentlich ein genaueres Bild über die Zustände auf dem Kontinent mitbringen. Ein weiterer wichtiger Faktor für die Planung. Sasuka stand neben Brutaka und schwieg. Politik und Strategisches Handeln lehrte ihr Brutaka gerade erst. Die junge Toa sammelte erstmal eigende Eindrücke der Situation. Das was sie sah gefiel ihr nicht. Aber ironischer Weise verschaffte es Brutaka etwas weniger sorgen als wenn er unter anderen Bedingungen auf seine Tochter, sein und Helryx Geheimniss aufpasste. 'Z'udem brachte ihn der Krieg auf andere Gedanken. Als Sasuka eines schönen Tages bei ihm auftauchte und ihm mitteilte das sie die Tochter von ihm war, hatte es ihn aus den Angeln gerissen. Er konnte sich nicht mal mehr an die eine Nacht mit Helryx erinnern, aber das Ergebniss stand jetzt vor ihm und wich ihm nicht mehr von der Seite. Es machte dem Titanen spass die junge Toa auszubilden, er mochte sie und fühlte sich als Vater sichtlich wohl. Eine neue Rolle in seinem Leben. Aber zu Helryx hatte er sonst keine Bindung ausser die der Arbeit aufrecht erhallten. Sasuka war dies egal, sie wollte nur bei ihrem Vater bleiben. Nun standen sie im zerschundenen Hafen von Daxia und Brutaka erklärte ihr was einmal wo stand und in wieviel Arbeitsgängen der Hafen wieder repariert werden musste. Aus den ganzen Details der Reperatur und Wiederaufbauarbeiten endstand eine rege Liste. Sasuka tat das was sie in solchen Gesprächen immer tat, sie schrieb sie in ihr Notizbuch. Kapitel 3: Die Konferenz "Die Strategie einer 14 Jährigen" 'A'm Morgen war die Zeltstadt fertig und die ersten Verrocopter kamen zurück. Die Hydraxonn liefen die Patroulien Route ab und ausser einem kleinen und halbherzigen Versuch der Dunklen Jäger ins Hafengelände einzudringen verlief der Vormittag ruhig. Botar und Axonn standen in einem Zelt wo sie die Bilder der getöteten Dunklen Jäger sichtbar aufgehangen hatten. Bis her war keiner der namhaften Jäger darunter. Sasuka beschäftigte sich mit einem Verrocopter, diesen hatte ihr Brutaka geschenkt. Sie stellte an dem Sitz herrum, stellte sich die Schalter so ein wie sie es wollte und verzierte die Flugmaschine. Brutaka sah ihr dabei zu. Sie und er würden in diesem Krieg zusammen kämpfen und sie konnte zeigen ob sie auch alles aus ihrer Ausbildung anwenden konnte. Das Fliegen war der jungen Toa aber angeboren, dachte der Titan. Im Informationszentrum des Pit Wales erstellten die Informatiker eine dreidimensionale Karte der Besatzungszonen. Dafür werteten sie die Daten der nächtlichen Späher aus und verglichen diese mit den aufgefangenen Nachrichten. Zudem waren sie im ständigen Kontakt zu den Kräften des Ordens die noch auf Daxia Wiederstand leisten konnten. Aus diesen Informationen wurde langsam aber sicher eine verlässliche Grundlage für eine Zonenkarte, eine weitere Basis für die eigendliche Planung der weiteren Strategien. Zur Mittagsstunde versammelten sich nach und nach alle Officiere beider Herresverbände im Kommunikationszenrtum des Pit Wales. Botar aß noch das Bratenstück, das heutige Tagesmenu der Kantine und Axonn trank einen Becher Kaffee. Brutaka saß auf seinem Stuhl und beobachtete Sasuka wie sie das dreidimensionale Modell von Daxia umrundete. Bald würde die Konferenz beginnen. 'D'ie Konferenz war die erste dieser Art welche Sasuka beiwohnen durfte, so wurde sie tatsächlich Teil der Mission. Die Konferenz gestaltete sich so umfangreich das sie in zwei einzelnde Themenbereiche aufgeteilt werden musste. Sasuka hörte jedes Wort das Gesprochen wurde und dachte an das was ihr Brutaka beibrachte, in dem Kopf der jungen Toa gedieh eine Strategie. Der erste Teil der Konferenz bestand zu zweidrittel aus dem Beschreiben und Auswerten der Besatzungszonen. Wieviele Dunkle Jäger waren in diesen stationiert, in welchem Zustand waren die Gebäude und von welcher Wichtigkeit waren sie für den Feind. Denn alle 24 Anführer waren sich in einer Sache sicher und auch einig, ein systematische Zerstörung aller Stadteile lehnten sie auf jeden Fall endschieden ab. Vielmehr legten sie Wert darauf den Feldzug der Dunklen Jäger durch präzise angelegte Schläge zu destabiliesieren. Sasuka fasste ihren Mut zusammen und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf, "Darf ich eine Strategie vorschlagen?" Botar antwortete belächelnd, "ja kleine, ich bin wirklich gespannt!" Sasuka hatte den versteckten Spott den der Titan in der Antwort eingebaut hatte sofort herraus gehört, aber ließ ihn unbeeindruckend abklingen. Sie trat vor das dreidimensionale Modell von Daxia und reverierte ihren Strategie. Botars verspottende Lächeln wich einem respektvollem Gesicht, der Titan glaubte seinen Augen und Ohren nicht. Dieser Vorschlag kam von der Person, der er es am wenigsten zugetraut hatte! 'S'asukas Vorschlag überraschte alle und besonders Brutaka. Eine Besatzungszone wurde zum Mittelpunkt Sasukas Strategie. Der große Flughafen von Daxia, dieser befand sich immer noch in den Händen der Vahkitruppen und einiger Toa, aber die Dunklen Jäger setzten diesen immer weiter zu. Wenn der Flughafen von dem Druck der Jäger endlastet werden würde, könnte die Verorgung des Kontinents rasch verdreifacht werden. Dieses Ziel würde nur dann erreicht werden, wenn zwei Mission gleichzeitig und auf einander abgestimmt stattfinden würden. Brutaka war überglücklich, seine Tochter schaffte es bei ihrer ersten militärischen Konferenz, eine komplexe Strategie auszuarbeiten und in Perfektion zu presentieren. Auch der brummige Botar sah die ansonsten quirlige junge Toa mit völlig neuen Augen. Ab diesen Tage an behandelte er sie nicht mehr wie ein Kind. Axonn und Botar waren erstaunt darüber in wieviel Schichten Sasuka ihre Strategie ausführlich durchdacht hatte, sie beide hätten es nicht besser machen können. Die Strategie der gerade 14 Jährigen Sasuka umfasste; '''Einen Kanpf an zwei Fronten! Kapitel 4: "Zwei Fronten" 'B'otar, Axonn, Brutaka und Sasuka schritten in das Hanga des Pitwales, die Ax 217 Staffel war zum ausschwärmen bereit. Brutaka trat for seinen AX 217 Nano Dine Jäger und musterte ihn. In all der Zeit hatte er das Fluggerät nur zu Trainingsflügen unter obtimalen Bedingungen geflogen. Ein wirrer Flug zwischen Häusern und Straßenzügen gehörte nicht zu den obtimalen Bedingungen. Der Titan war skeptisch ob die kleinen Jagdflieger für so eine Mission überhaupt geeignet waren. Sasuka war zufrieden mit den Fliegern, sie hatte weit öfter mit ihnen Übungsflüge absolwirt und auch im schwierigen Gelände. Sie verglich die Häuser und Straßenzüge mit den Cannions in der sie geübt hatte. Die Staffel bestand aus 80 AX 217 Nano Dine's, die Kommandoflieger nicht mitgezählt. Der Luftangriff war der erste Teil Sasukas Strategie. Wenn alles nach Plan verlief könnten beide Fliegerstaffeln die Stellungen der Dunklen Jäger mit nur einer Angriffswelle zerstören. Das würde die Dunklen Jäger zum Straßen und Häuserkampf zwingen. Auch wenn die Gebäude einen gewissen Schutz boten, waren sie dennoch ein schlechterer als die gut ausgebauten Stellungen. 'A'xonn begutachtete die Panzer. Die raupenartigen Fahrzeuge bestanden aus drei Gliedern. Sie waren gelenkich und konnten bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt klettern. Die beiden Manschaftsabteile boten Platz für je 45 Hydraxonn Roboter unter voller Aussrüstung. Die Form der Fahrzeuge war so beschaffen das Geschossen nur schwer eine Angriffsfläche finden konnten. Diese Panzer waren seine Erfindung, er hatte lange an dem Konzept der Fahrzeuge gearbeitet. Jetzt konnten seine Panzer zeigen ob sie sich bewähren würden. Axonns Panzer Conwoy würde von 6 Pitwalkern begleitet, jene zweibeinigen und Mobilen Geschütztürme. Sollte ein Gebäude ein zugroßes Hinderniss darstellen oder zu stark verteidigt werden, konnten zwei Pitwalker es in nur einer Schußphase in Schutt und Asche verwandeln. Der Titan kannte die Fähigkeiten der Hydraxonn Roboter und machte sich um eine eventuelle Niederlage keine ernsten Gedanken. 'B'otar stand wieder auf dem freihen Platz mitten auf dem Hafengelände, sein Part bei dieser Aktion war recht simpel aber auch der Umfangreichste. Vor ihm lagen vier verwüstete Stadtteile, welche er systematisch in Schutt und Asche schießen musste. Mit dem Ziel das sich die Dunklen Jäger um die große Agraanlange von Daxia neu formierten und an anderen Stellen weitere Kräfte abzogen. Das Augenmerk des Titanen lag auf den Pitwalkern welche mit ihren wuchtigen Geschützen sich jedes einzelne Gebäude vornehmen sollten. Die Dunklen Jäger die den Beschuss überleben sollten, würden dann im Kugelhagel der Hydraxonn untergehen. Desweiteren hatten bereits eine nicht unbeträchtliche Zahl Spinax das Lager verlassen um in Verstecken zu warten. Ihre Aufgabe war simpel, die gebrochene Kriegsmoral der Dunklen Jäger weiter in den Grundfesten zu erschüttern. Es war die Form des Krieges die ihm, Botar, am besten gefiel. Sie war systematisch, präzise und hatte bleibende Wirkung. Epilog: 'D'ie Nacht brach herein und die Piloten starteten die Maschinen, die Motoren der Panzer begannen gleichmäßig zu brummen und die Aregate der Pitwalker fuhren hoch. Axonn nahm in einem der Panzer Platz und setzte sich den Helm auf. Brutaka ließ die Sensoren seines AX 217 Nano Dine Jägers einen Testlauf absolvieren um die Feineinstellungen des Systems zu konfigorienen. Sasuka legte ihre Hände um die Steuerknüppel ihres Nano Dine's und spürte wie sie eins mit der Maschine zu werden schien, das leise brummen des Fliegers übte eine Gefühl der Ruhe auf die Toa aus. Botar stand an der Spitze seiner Infanterie, neben ihm schwebten seine zwei Nano Bots, eine Miniaturversion der Pitwalker. Die beiden Maschinchen dienten ihm als unterstützendes Feuer und als zusätzliche Augen und Ohren. Es näherte sich der Mitternachtsstunde. Um Punkt Mitternacht setzte sich die Kriegsmaschinerie in Bewegung. 'D'ie Raketenschächte des Pitwales und der beiden Steel Takeas öffnetten sich ein weiteres mal. die acht Spezielraketen stiegen in den Himmel, dich gefolgt von den AX 217 Staffeln. Die Dunklen Jäger in den Stellungen nahe des Flughafengeländes waren nervös, ein bizarres aber dennoch nur kaum hörbares Pfeifen kam immer näher. Plötzlich schrie der Dunkle Jäger am Radar auf. "Raketenbeschuss, Rakentenbeschuss!" schrie er immer wieder auf. Zu erst waren es nur acht größere Punkte. Dann aber wurden aus diesen 80 kleine Punkte. Die Manschaft des Radarfahrzeugs warf sich auf den Boden und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Das Pfeifen wurde immer deutlicher, der Schrecken raubte den Dunklen Jägern den Verstand. Sie wussten was sie erwarten würde. Eine Nacht ohne Morgen, zumindest für viele von ihnen. 'A'n einer anderen Stelle sahen die Dunklen Jäger auf den Scysmographen, die gleichmäßigen Schwingungen zeigten an das sich etwas großen näherte. Die Angaben des Meßgerätes wurden immer deutlicher, es mussten mehrere große Objekte sein die sich ihnen näherten. "Was zum Makuta setzen sie gegen uns ein?" fragte ein Dunkler Jäger und trank einen Schluck Wasser aus der Feldflasche. Die anderen sahen ihn einfach nur an, keiner gab eine Antwort. Eisiges Schweigen erfüllte den Raum der Ruine, welchen die Dunklen Jäger als Stellung ausgebaut hatten. Plötzlich zerriß ein gewaltiges Donnern und wieder ein Donnern das Schweigen. Der Dunkle Jäger blickte durch das Fenster ins freihe, ein Gewitter war nicht aus gebrochen. Seine Augen wanderten über die Häuser weiter vor ihrer Stellung. Der Dunkle Jäger erschrak, er rank um Luft als er in der Fehrne ....... Fortsetzung in: ' Heroes of the medal of Mata Nui III "The last Chance!" ' Die Streitkräfte der Grube Bild:Steel_Takea.JPG|Steel Takea Bild:The_Submarines_of_the_Pit.JPG|The Fleet of the Pit Bild:Pit_Wale.JPG|Pit Wale Bild:AX_217.JPG|AX 217 Nano Dine Jäger Bild:Marine_Officier.JPG|Marine Officier Bild:Hydraxonn_der_Marine_Infanterie.JPG|Marine Infanterie Bild:Marine_Hydraxonn_des_technischen_Personals.JPG|Marine Personal Bild:Feldofficier_der_Bodenstreitkräfte.JPG|Feldofficier Bild:Hydraxonn_der_Bodenstreitkräfte.JPG|Feld Infanterie Bild:Hydraxonn_technisches_Personal_der_Bodenstreitkräfte.JPG|Feld Personal Hauptrollen: Bild:Sasuka.JPG|"Sasuka" Bild:Brutaka_08.JPG|"Brutaka" Bild:Titan_Axonn.JPG| Axonn Bild:Botar.JPG|Botar Soundtrack: thumb|300px|left| Track 1: The Attack and Invasion thumb|300px|right| Track 2: The End of Helryx Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser